Which Faction should I choose?
When many enter the realm of Middle Earth they find it hard to choose one of the many brilliant factions. Will you be allies with the vicious orc scum or will you be one of the eldar, graceful and fair. Or perhaps a nobleman of Westernesse or even a hungry hobbit! There are lots of factions to choose from so here are some info on some. These questions will hopefully help you choose your faction! I want a strong evil faction quick? If you have decided on becoming an ally of the orc spawn of Morgoth, and yet it's still early on in the game (for example you have around plus three gundabad alignment but are still considerably weak and need a safe place full of loot to support you), then Mordor or Angmar is recommended. These biomes have a cover of evil mist so no orcs experience debuffs. They are also full of camps where traders can be found as well as shelter and loot, if your'e lucky you may be able to locate a camp or a tower. In these dark lands you will also find naurite, gulduril and morgul iron, essentials for any evil player. It's recommended that you establish a base here, and then your can easily, from Mordor, travel into Gondor for a raid or, from Angmar, into eriador. In Gondor you will find many men to slay and if you have got enough weapons and armor you should do well and gain lots of alignment. Once you have alignment you can go about hunting a tower down were you can find orc captains who will let you hire troops, the only disadvantage is that good troops are quite expensive and silver coins are hard to find in Mordor and lots of alignment is needed for good troops. Know though that you can build up strength and eventually you will be very powerful and will be able to raid Gondor with ease. I want a strong good faction quick Choosing a strong good faction at the beginning is much harder, it's not as easy as having whole completely safe biome with tons of loot, you'll have to work harder. The first tip is spend a while in the safe shire biome here you will find endless food and drink as well as some handy things for your journeys! Here you have two clear options the free lands of lindon or the land of the blue mountains! while lindon is good Send completely safe of evil it doesn't have easy loot and mining isn't as good here. The blue mountains is orc free and full of powerful dwarves. The blue mountains is easy to travel from to the shire, and although the terrain seems endlessly mountainous there are actually tons of valleys were trees and wildlife can be found! go moi Jong in the caves and stock up on tons of iron and other ores, dwarves will also start to spawn in the caves so you should go to them and help them out with quests in exchange for much needed alignment. If you look closely you will see a glowing stone in the mountains. These are the magical doors of dwarven houses! Climb up and you will see the door more clearly open it and walk inside, here you will find barrels on tonic, dwarves, crafting tables and beds, don't forget to nick there door for your base! You should also go into dwarven mines were you cans trade and find fantastic loot and mining there you cans smelt the blue Rock sarluin with iron ore in an dwarven forge to get blue dwarven steel which can be crafted on that crafting table form earlier into weapons and armor, this is almost the best armor in the mod and it is very cheap and durable, with these you can establish a base and then travel to nearby eriador and the wild lands were you cns gain alignment by orc hunting, soon you will be ready to find a blue dwarven stronghold! These fortresses are rare but full of loot and a commander. You can also renovate this into a base, when you have 200 alignment you can hire away and very cheap prices! Now you have a safe base, resources, armor and weapons and an great army! I need an army for a raid, what faction? When you are on a server or generally an ambitious player you will want a faction that can offer strong units to support you on raids, This is divided into two sections evil and good, will you find the perfect war faction for you? EVIL Evil has many very strong units but if you want them to be strong but cheap and not cost much alignment the Uruk-hai are the best, but if you want more variety and have more coins and alignment mordor can be even better! The uruk hai are possibly the strongest orcs in the mod, they have 26 HP and have great armor and weapons and there immunity to the debuffs of normal orcs makes twice as good a choice! You need a minimum of +100 hundred to hire Uruks, but at a reasonable price and for this alignment they are easily made into a vicious raiding army! When you get higher alignment after more and more raids you will be able to hire units like the lethal crossbower, these powerful units launch crossbow bolts at as surprisingly fast rate at enemy's they are very dangerous and are possibly one of the best evil ranged units available to evil players! Also warg riders will become available and there speed combined with an Uruks strength is absolutely deadly, and finally when you coins up to your ears and lots of alignment you can hire berserkers, these are tanks. They are larger and have more HP than normal Uruks, they won't stop until they have killed as any foes as possible! They can be identified by the steam coming off them and there huge stature! GOOD I want a good well balanced faction if balance is what your looking for then your best bet is Gondor they a large variety of units with good stats at good prices the Gondor soldier for example is the best troop in the game for his price they have bowmen swordsman spear thowers (tower guard) cavalry rangers and of course the swan knights of Dol Amroth they're equipment is quite decent in damage and durability and the swan knights equipment is up there with elvesCategory:Gameplay Category:Factions Category:Browse Category:Guides